


You, and Me, and Everything Inbetween (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: The one where Jake and Amy have a threesome. (And it's awesome.)(The podfic!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So, it's been a little while since I last recorded a podfic for y'all, and I got the chance to sit down and record this sinfully sweet little something. I love this so much - it's Jake and Amy being a super-supportive couple and celebrating their bisexuality and being cool enough to invite someone else into their bed. Very hot, very sweet, absolutely up my street. I hope I did this fic the justice it deserves. Love you guys... :)

Podfic of 'You, and Me, and Everything Inbetween' by ReturnsandReturns

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/lfhtw/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BYou%252C%2Band%2BMe%252C%2Band%2BEverything%2BInbetween%2B-%2BReturnsandReturns.mp3) (11.17MBs)

 **Length** : 11:08


End file.
